


There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mort - Freeform, Torture, Violence, esclavagisme, sang (léger), servitude, sexe (suggéré), soumission, vampire!AU
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'assemblée se tut lorsque le prince entra dans la pièce, suivi par ses deux serviteurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

**Author's Note:**

> Lexique, vocabulaire, notes:
> 
> Clan : Groupe de vampire partageant certaines caractéristiques mystiques et physiques.  
> Domaine : Zone d'influence d'un vampire.  
> Famille : Groupe de vampire régit par un Prince.  
> Maître : Créateur d'un clan, détenteur d'une autorité particulière sur les autres vampires.  
> Nouveau-né : Jeune vampire nouvellement créé.  
> Prince : Vampire revendiquant la domination d'une ville/d'un domaine, et capable de faire valoir sa suprématie.  
> Serviteur : Humain au service d'un vampire, dominé mentalement par son maître. 
> 
> Pouvoirs/Capacités: télépathie, hypnotisme/domination, extrasensoriel, célérité, télékinésie, force surdéveloppée. 
> 
> Tout ceci est inspiré par des recherches que j'ai éffectuées, et certaines choses ont été modifiées pour cet écrit. Si certaines choses sont confuses, n'hésitez pas à me demander des explications !

 

 

Une porte claqua.

L'assemblée se tut lorsque le prince entra dans la pièce, suivi par ses deux serviteurs. D'une démarche assurée, il s'avança vers le trône, ne jetant aucun regard à ses disciples. Sa cape trainait derrière lui dans un bruit de frottement désagréable, et le claquement de ses pas sur le carrelage résonnait dans toute la pièce. Aucun autre bruit ne se faisait entendre.

Il se stoppa devant son trône, baissa le regard sur celui-ci puis s'assit élégamment. Ses deux serviteurs, Luhan et Yixing, arrangèrent sa cape pour lui puis s'agenouillèrent de chaque côté du trône, leurs mains liées sur leurs genoux et le regard tourné vers le sol.

Personne ne regardait jamais Wu Yifan dans les yeux, et quiconque le ferait serait sévèrement puni. C'était une règle d'or du domaine et jusque-là personne ne l'avait volontairement trépassée.

La main droite de Yifan se posa sur la tête de Luhan et il lui caressa les cheveux comme l'on caresserait un animal de compagnie.

\- Commençons. Dit-il, sa voix brisant le silence.

La porte s'ouvrit et un groupe entra, s'avançant rapidement jusqu'au trône – le prince détestait perdre son temps. Ils s'agenouillèrent tous devant lui en signe de respect, le porte- parole se plaçant en tête.

\- Je vous écoute. Annonça-t-il.

Sans lever la tête, l'homme parla.

\- Mon prince, nous sommes inquiets. De nombreux humains  s'aventurent sur nos terres et les nôtres ont du mal à se retenir. C'est un problème car les disparitions se multiplient et les humains commencent à vouloir enquêter sur notre territoire. Expliqua l'homme d'une voix forte.

Des chuchotements se firent entendre dans l'assemblée lorsqu'il eut terminé son discours, et Yifan resserra sa prise sur les cheveux de Luhan, agacé.

\- Silence ! S'écria le serviteur.

Le silence se fit de nouveau.

\- Je comprends votre inquiétude, que proposez-vous pour remédier à ce problème ? Questionna Yifan.

\- Nous devrions interdire à nos frères de s'approcher des terres humaines, et surveiller nos frontières pour éviter que des humains ne s'aventurent par ici. Proposa-t-il.

\- Bien, j'en discuterai avec le conseil et nous prendrons une décision dans les plus brefs délais. Vous pouvez disposer. Trancha le prince, sa main gauche se posant sur l'épaule de son second serviteur, Yixing.

\- Gardes ! Porte ! Dit-il d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Les hommes se relevèrent, saluèrent le prince, puis tournèrent les talons avant de disparaître derrière les portes.

\- Combien de requêtes aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il à Yixing.

\- Environ une dizaine, les autres seront adressées à Zitao comme vous l'avez demandé. Répondit son serviteur.

\- Bien. Suivants. Ordonna-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un seul homme cette fois-ci, celui-ci s'avançant d'une lenteur calculée jusqu'au trône, son regard rencontrant celui de Yifan. Le prince eut un rictus agacé mais se contenta de serrer la mâchoire tandis que son invité souriait en coin.

\- Baekhyun. Grogna Yifan.

\- Bonjour, cher frère. Se moqua-t-il. Je passais par là et je me suis dit, tiens pourquoi ne m'arrêterais-je pas voir le prince ?

\- Viens-en au fait, que veux-tu ? Soupira Yifan.

Prince Baekhyun était un des demi-frères du prince Yifan. Ils étaient tous deux des sangs purs de même rang, et bien que cela les contrarie tous les deux ils ne pouvaient faire autrement que cohabiter sur les mêmes terres. Ils se détestaient, ce n'était un secret pour personne, mais ils partageaient le même sang, celui de leur maître : Kyungsoo. Tandis que leur troisième demi-frère, Chanyeol, vivait paisiblement dans le domaine de Yifan - car nullement intéressé par le pouvoir, Baekhyun, lui, ne désirait qu'une seule chose : prendre le trône de Yifan et contrôler le domaine dans sa totalité.

Yifan était au courant, bien sûr, Baekhyun ne s'en cachait pas. Il ne manquait pas non plus d'imagination pour tenter d'évincer son frère, en vain jusque-là. Quoi que Baekhyun tente de faire, rien ne semblait atteindre le cœur de pierre de son frère, et s'il allait trop loin, leur maître intervenait – toujours au détriment du prince Baekhyun.

\- Comme tu le sais, je rentre tout juste de mon périple-

\- Ton exil tu veux dire. L'interrompit Yifan, amusé.

\- ...et je m'ennuie tout seul dans ma demeure. Je me suis donc dit que ce serait une bonne idée de rendre visite à mes chers frères. Expliqua-t-il, faisant de grands gestes théâtrales.

\- Tu es ici chez toi, Chanyeol sera ravi de te revoir. Répondit simplement le prince.

\- Tu ne vois donc pas d'inconvénient à ce que ma famille se joigne à la tienne pour quelques temps ? Continua-t-il, souriant innocemment.

La famille de Baekhyun était composée essentiellement de rebelles et de novices. Les rebelles poseraient problème, Yifan le savait, et les novices certainement aussi mais le prince savait que ses disciples seraient en mesure de les contrôler.

C'était encore un plan de Baekhyun pour lui nuire mais Yifan avait confiance en sa famille, personne ne le laisserait agir à son gré.

\- Bien sûr sue non. Mentit-il, avant de fermer les yeux afin de donner l'ordre à ses gardes de laisser entrer la famille de Baekhyun.

Peu après, des bruits se firent entendre et les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, un groupe de vampires entrant dans la pièce dans un capharnaüm monstrueux.  Le prince Yifan pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien, observant la famille de Baekhyun le dévisager sans une once de respect avant de se mêler à sa propre famille.

\- Un peu de calme mes enfants ! Intervint Baekhyun.

Le silence se fit de nouveau et Yifan retint un soupir. Il ne savait pas combien de temps Baekhyun prévoyait de rester mais il se doutait que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos.

\- Merci, mon cher frère, de ton accueil et de ta générosité. Conclut Baekhyun, se courbant brièvement avant de se poster sur le côté droit de Yifan, au milieu de la foule.

Yifan hocha simplement la tête et ordonna à ses gardes d'ouvrir de nouveau les portes pour la prochaine requête.

Deux gardes entrèrent, trainant un jeune homme par les bras. Celui-ci était bien amoché, il avait été roué de coups visiblement et semblait à peine conscient. L'odeur de son sang vint jusqu'aux narines de Yifan et il frissonna, le sang de cet humain semblait délicieux et lui donnait l'eau à la bouche. Ses canines sortirent d'elles-mêmes et il se passa sa langue dessus.

\- Un humain ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Il a été mordu puis abandonné sur notre territoire. Expliqua l'un des gardes.

Yifan fronça les sourcils puis glissa sa main dans le cou de Luhan, le poussant vers l'avant. Le serviteur se leva avec élégance et s'approcha de l'humain que les gardes venaient de déposer par terre. Luhan le tourna sur le dos et prit son pouls.

\- Son pouls est faible mais il est vivant. Annonça-t-il avant de se reculer.

Le prince se leva et marcha jusqu'à lui, se baissant pour coller le corps du jeune homme contre son torse. Il repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui barraient son visage et l'inspecta minutieusement, ses doigts parcourant son visage pâle. Lorsque sa décision fut prise, il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'humain, inspirant son odeur à plein poumons puis enfonça ses canines dans sa chaire, suçant son sang. Puis, il se mordit le poignet et le colla contre la bouche entrouverte du jeune humain, le forçant à boire son propre sang d'immortel.

Une fois chose faîte, il lécha la plaie de l'humain toujours inconscient dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il se releva enfin, et tendit son nouvel enfant à l'un de ses gardes.

\- Amenez-le dans ma chambre, Sehun s'occupera de lui. Ordonna-t-il, retournant ensuite s'asseoir.

Yixing essuya le sang qui entourait la bouche du prince pendant que Luhan regagnait sa place. Yifan croisa le regard de Baekhyun et ne fut pas étonné d'y lire du dégoût. Son frère ne comprenait pas qu'il soit aussi indulgent et généreux. Si Baekhyun avait été à sa place, il se serait nourri de l'humain et l'aurait tué sans une once d'hésitation - et c'était la raison pour laquelle leur maître avait choisi Yifan pour régner sur le domaine.

\- N'as-tu pas assez de jouets ? Questionna Baekhyun.

\- Ce ne sont pas des jouets, ce sont mes enfants et  mes disciples. Répondit le prince calmement.

\- Pourquoi aimes-tu autant les humains ? N'en as-tu pas assez autour de toi ? Continua-t-il, perplexe.

\- Celui-ci n'en est plus un malheureusement, mais je devais le sauver. J'aime leur humanité mais ceci, mon cher frère, tu ne peux le comprendre. Expliqua Yifan dans un sourire.

Baekhyun se tut.

Les requêtes s'enchaînèrent, et Yifan ne put se rendre au chevet de son nouvel enfant que quelques heures plus tard.

Chanyeol vint accueillir Baekhyun lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle de son arrivée, et Yifan laissa son frère s'occuper de l'installation de leur invité. Il avait une confiance absolue en son frère Chanyeol, et bien qu'il faille qu'un seul prince officiel pour régner sur un domaine, les deux frères partageaient cette tâche, main dans la main.

Baekhyun fut installé dans la partie nord de la demeure, Chanyeol occupant la partie centrale et Yifan la partie sud. Yifan savait que son frère avait fait exprès d'éloigner leur invité, connaissant la complexité de leur relation et leur rivalité.

Malgré toutes leurs précautions, il y eut quelques blessés et morts pendant les premières heures de la cohabitation, jusqu'à ce que Baekhyun intervienne et calme sa famille.

Yifan ordonna alors à sa propre famille de rester sur leur garde et de ne pas répondre aux provocations des rebelles afin d'éviter tout conflit. Après tout, ils faisaient partie du même clan.

Lorsque Yifan entra dans sa chambre, Sehun était au chevet de son nouvel enfant. Celui-ci épongeait son front tandis que l'humain grognait et griffait les draps, toujours inconscient. Le prince s'avança vers le lit et posa sa paume sur le front de son enfant afin d'apaiser ses douleurs, n'aimant pas voir ses progénitures souffrir.

Il remarqua une trace de griffure sur le visage de Sehun et fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

\- Je t'ai dit de faire attention lorsque tu t'occupais des nouveau-nés. Le gronda-t-il gentiment.

Sehun baissa davantage la tête et ne répondit pas. Yifan fit le tour du lit et prit son visage en coupe, le détaillant minutieusement. Son serviteur ferma les yeux et laissa le prince lécher sa blessure afin qu'elle cicatrise. Il se recula ensuite et ne chercha pas à le toucher davantage, sachant pertinemment que Sehun n'apprécierait pas.

Il fut un temps où Sehun lui appartenait, mais le jeune humain s'était entiché de son frère Chanyeol, et le prince n'avait plus eu le cœur à le garder près de lui contre son gré. Même si Sehun était son serviteur et avait longtemps partagé son lit (et sa « vie »), le prince n'était pas un homme sans cœur – même si beaucoup le voyait comme tel, et il ne souhaitait pas forcer Sehun à le servir.

\- Je vais m'occuper de lui, tu peux rejoindre Chanyeol. Souffla-t-il, se détournant de Sehun.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers la porte sans faire de bruit et sortit sans un mot. Le prince soupira et s'allongea contre le corps encore chaud de son enfant, des images du corps dénudé et couvert de morsures de Sehun sur son lit apparaissant derrière ses paupières closes.

Il espérait un jour retrouver la sérénité qu'il avait connue lorsque Sehun partageait son quotidien. Yifan détestait son côté bestial et déshumanisé, c'est la raison pour laquelle il aimait tant s'entourer d'humains. Sehun lui permettait de contrôler ses pulsions animales, sans lui Yifan avait perdu un son équilibre, et cela lui faisait peur.  

 

 

 

Yifan ne sortit de sa chambre que deux jours plus tard, lorsque la transformation de son nouveau-né fut terminée. Il le nourrit pendant ces deux jours, et fit enfin sa connaissance lorsque celui-ci fut de nouveau conscient et sain d'esprit. Il s'appelait Jongdae et ne semblait pas vraiment traumatisé par sa transformation, demandant simplement à Yifan s'il pouvait se laver et aller se dégourdir les jambes.

Le prince l'avait laissé faire, lui dictant quelques règles élémentaires, puis avait demandé à Luhan de le surveiller au cas où. Jongdae semblait cependant tout à fait apte à se contrôler et réagissait bien à la transformation. Yifan en était plutôt fier.  

Cependant, à peine deux heures plus tard, le prince avait dû intervenir lorsqu'il avait senti la colère de son demi-frère ainsi que le danger qui planait sur son nouveau-né. Il était tombé sur une scène plus qu'intrigante : son frère, rouge de colère, serrant la gorge de Jongdae et le collant contre un mur tandis que le nouveau-né se débattait tant bien que mal, bien qu'il ne fasse pas le poids.

\- Assez ! Hurla Yifan. Baekhyun, lâche –le.

Celui-ci ne s'exécuta que lorsqu'il  croisa les pupilles rouges de Yifan. Le prince rattrapa Jongdae avant qu'il se s'effondre au sol et le serra dans ses bras, caressant son cou rougi.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il, plantant son regard dans celui de son frère.

\- Il m'a manqué de respect. Tu es trop laxiste. Grogna Baekhyun.

Yifan baissa les yeux sur Jongdae et celui-ci lui lança un regard effronté. Fronçant les sourcils, Yifan resserra sa prise sur le cou de nouveau-né, lui ordonnant de baisser les yeux par télépathie. Celui-ci n'obéit pas immédiatement et le prince serra les dents lorsque Baekhyun se moqua ouvertement de lui.

\- Aurais-tu besoin d'aide cher frère ? Ricana-t-il.

Humilié, Yifan projeta Jongdae contre le plafond dans un excès de colère. Sa progéniture hurla puis retomba lourdement sur le parquet, ses os craquants dans un bruit effrayant. Chanyeol apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte à ce moment-là, Sehun à sa suite.

\- Yifan. L'appela son frère, sur un ton réprobateur.

Le prince soupira lorsqu'il croisa le regard inquiet de Chanyeol, et se sentit coupable lorsqu'il vit Sehun se cacher derrière son frère. Sehun avait peur de lui. La réalisation brisa le cœur du prince et il dut le laisser paraître sur son visage d'une façon ou d'une autre car Baekhyun posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tiens, on dirait que ton jouet préféré s'est lassé de toi. Fit-il remarquer sournoisement. Il me semblait pourtant que tu étais le maître ici, et que le maître commandait.

Yifan serra les poings et se força à ne pas réagir, il savait que Baekhyun faisait exprès d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal pour lui faire perdre ses moyens. Mais ça n'arriverait pas. Jamais il ne ferait de mal à Sehun.  

Son regard tomba sur la silhouette immobile de Jongdae. Il se pencha sur lui et posa sa main sur son front comme il l'avait précédemment fait. Jongdae restait inconscient mais Yifan avait pris soin de le soigner.

\- Laisse-le-moi. Commanda Baekhyun.

Yifan se tourna vers lui, interloqué, avant de comprendre que Jongdae n'avait certainement jamais manqué de respect à son frère. Baekhyun, comme toujours, voulait simplement lui prendre son nouveau-né. C'était puéril mais Baekhyun avait toujours agi comme un enfant gâté. Et comme toujours, Yifan devait céder s'il ne voulait pas que la situation dégénère.

\- Si tu lui fais du mal, je te tuerai. Menaça-t-il.

Les pupilles du prince brillèrent en signe d'avertissement et Baekhyun hocha la tête. Se relevant lentement, Yifan prit Jongdae dans ses bras et le confia à son frère, ne lâcha pas celui-ci du regard.

\- J'en prendrai soin. Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Sans répondre, Yifan tourna les talons, sa cape claquant contre le parquet, et sortit de la pièce sans adresser un regard à personne. Ni Chanyeol ni Sehun ne vinrent lui rendre visite après cet incident, mais c'était peut-être mieux aussi.

 

 

 

Il rencontra Jongin pour la première fois quelques jours plus tard, tandis qu'il se rendait à la bibliothèque. Jamais personne n'y venait et il fut surpris de voir la porte ouverte lorsqu'il s'y rendit. Intrigué, il pénétra dans la pièce sombre et déambula le long des rayonnages en silence.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-il à l'intrus.

Celui-ci, dos à lui, sursauta et se retourna vers lui, lâchant le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains. Yifan eut le bon réflexe de le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol, se retrouvant alors nez à nez avec le jeune homme. Celui-ci recula d'un pas, levant les yeux pour croiser son regard.

\- Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu là ? Répéta Yifan d'un ton menaçant.

Le jeune vampire en face de lui se mordilla les lèvres avec ses canines, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Je voulais juste lire. Je suis Jongin. Bredouilla-t-il, impressionné.

Le prince fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment oses-tu me regarder dans les yeux ? Gronda-t-il.

Le jeune homme baissa immédiatement les yeux, liant ses mains derrière son dos en signe de respect.

\- Je suis désolé...mais vous n'êtes pas mon prince. Répondit honnêtement Jongin.

Yifan resta bouche-bée devant tant de franchise de la part du jeune vampire. Ce n'était même pas de l'arrogance, il énonçait juste un fait. Le prince se racla la gorge et se tint plus droit.

\- Je suppose que tu peux me regarder dans les yeux si c'est le cas. Tenta-t-il. Tu fais partie de la famille de Baekhyun ? C'est étonnant...

\- J'en fais partie, en quelque sorte. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Yifan n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de questions, un autre vampire débarqua dans la bibliothèque et attrapa Jongin par la nuque. Celui-ci se figea, ses épaules s'affaissant. Il semblait nerveux. Yifan haussa un sourcil en sa direction mais Jongin gardait la tête baissée.

\- Jongin ne reviendra plus vous déranger, excusez-le mon prince, il est un peu indiscipliné. Expliqua le nouveau venu, jetant un regard dédaigneux en direction de Jongin.

\- Il n'a rien fait de mal, il peut venir quand il le souhaite. Rétorqua Yifan. La bibliothèque est ouverte à tout le monde.  

\- Bien, mon prince. Répondit simplement l'homme, entraînant Jongin à sa suite.

Yifan les suivit du regard, intrigué. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur le livre que Jongin tenait dans ses mains, il fut étonné de voir que c'était un livre humain. Le prince était un des rares vampires à en posséder et il trouvait cela étrange qu'un membre de la famille de Baekhyun s'y intéresse.

 

 

 

Lors de leur prochaine réunion, Yifan sentit la présence de Jongin lorsque celui-ci entra dans la pièce. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Jongin baissa immédiatement le sien avant d'être tiré par le bras par un rebelle. Yifan le perdit de vue et fut distrait par ses invités, lui proposant diverses offrandes, d'autres serviteurs, humains ou poupées de sang.

Yifan les refusa poliment et ils furent mis à disposition des uns et des autres pour la réception. Le prince détestait ça, mais il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde et s'il interdisait cette coutume ce serait comme s'il déclarait la guerre à tous ses semblables. De plus, Yifan savait que c'était primordial pour la survie de son espèce, ainsi que sa propre survie par la même occasion.

Le prince évitait de poser son regard sur les spectacles sanglants et dérangeants qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux - cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs qu'il préférait oublier, et préférait converser avec Chanyeol ou ses propres disciples. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que Baekhyun s'était installé dans un coin de la salle, Jongdae agenouillé près de lui. Son nouveau-né semblait calme et en bonne santé, ce qui rassura Yifan. Tout aurait été parfait si Jongdae ne portait pas un collier d'appartenance, généralement réservé au serviteur qui partageait le lit d'un vampire.  

Yifan vit rouge et il se leva d'un bond, se plantant devant son frère. Celui-ci ne sembla pas étonné, affichant une expression détendue.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Questionna le prince, outré.

\- Quoi donc mon cher frère ? Fit-il innocemment.

Yifan attrapa Jongdae par le bras et pointa son collier du doigt.

\- Oh, ça ? Enfin mon prince, les mœurs évoluent. Pourquoi se contenter d'une chose aussi fragile qu'un humain lorsqu'on peut s'amuser dix fois plus avec un être immortel ? Rit-il, les rires de sa cour lui faisant écho.

\- Ce n'est pas le rôle d'un nouveau-né ! S'écria-t-il. Tu fais ce que tu veux dans ta demeure mais pas de ça ici, et encore moins avec ma progéniture.

Baekhyun se leva et se posta devant Jongdae qui restait immobile. Baekhyun devait l'avoir hypnotisé.

\- Je peux peut-être te prêter un de mes jouets ? Qu'en penses-tu ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais fait la connaissance de mon cher Jongin...Confia-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.   

Les sourcils de Yifan se froncèrent.

\- J'étais sûr qu'il te plairait. Poursuivit Baekhyun, amusé. Il a le charme, l'innocence, la naïveté que tu aimes tant...sans oublier cette part d'humanité qu'il a su conserver même après sa transformation. Que penses-tu d'un échange ? Jongdae contre Jongin.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ? Demanda Yifan, suspicieux.

\- Moi ? Jongdae est bien mieux dans ma famille que la tienne, et Jongin sera bien mieux dans ta famille. La pauvre chose n'a jamais réussi à s'intégrer. Expliqua-t-il nonchalamment, attirant le nouveau-né contre lui.

Son regard taquin ne quittait pas celui de Yifan tandis qu'il caressait la peau pale de Jongdae. Le prince l'observait attentivement, perplexe quant à l'attitude de son frère. Que cherchait-il à faire ? Etait-ce un piège ? Il savait que Baekhyun ne faisait jamais rien au hasard, il devait avoir un but, mais lequel ? Yifan ne comprenait pas, et cela le rendait terriblement vulnérable.

Il tourna la tête vers son deuxième frère, Chanyeol, mais celui-ci semblait aussi perdu que lui. Yifan risqua un regard en direction de Sehun, celui-ci l'avait de nombreuses fois conseillé auparavant, mais son serviteur ne le regardait pas. Le prince était seul face à Baekhyun. Et il devait prendre une décision dont il ne connaissait pas les conséquences.

Des pas s'approchèrent d'eux, le tirant de ses pensées, et deux rebelles poussèrent Jongin à terre devant ses pieds. Les genoux du jeune vampire entrèrent en contact avec le carrelage dans un bruit sourd et il grimaça. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et il portait de nombreuses égratignures et morsures. Yifan comprenait ce que Baekhyun voulait dire désormais. Jongin était le souffre-douleur de sa famille.

Son frère le connaissait trop bien, il savait que Yifan ne laisserait pas Jongin se faire maltraiter sous son toit s'il pouvait l'en empêcher. Baekhyun savait d'ors et déjà qu'il avait gagné.

\- J'accepte. Dit-il finalement, retenant un soupir.

\- Parfait. Prends en soin, il est fragile. Se moqua Baekhyun, lançant un regard de dégoût vers Jongin.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, relevant la tête vers Yifan. Plusieurs expressions s'affichèrent sur son visage : de la surprise, de l'inquiétude, de la colère, puis de la tristesse. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il se sentait trahi et humilié d'être ainsi échangé, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Yifan comprenait, et il se sentait un peu coupable d'en faire autant avec Jongdae, mais il était trop tard pour regretter désormais.

Il espérait sincèrement que Jongdae serait bien traité.

L'incident définitivement clos, ce fut comme si rien ne s'était passé et la fête continua. Baekhyun reprit sa place, et Yifan aida Jongin à se relever, celui-ci se laissant faire sans rien dire. Le prince savait que c'était davantage par dépit que par choix. Lorsqu'il se rassit au milieu de ses disciples, entraînant Jongin à sa suite, Chanyeol lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Je pense que tu as bien fait. Restons sur nos gardes tout de même. Souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Yifan hocha la tête. Il remarqua le regard insistant de Sehun sur Jongin et attrapa le poignet de son serviteur pour attirer son attention, curieux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Chuchota-t-il.

\- Je le connais...d'avant. Répondit-il doucement, ne détournant pas son regard.

Le prince comprit qu'il parlait de sa vie d'avant sa servitude, lorsqu'il était libre. Sehun lui avait été offert lorsqu'il était seulement âgé de 15 ans. Le prince avait été subjugué par sa beauté, son innocence, et avait exceptionnellement accepté cette offrande.

\- Nous avons grandi ensemble. Confia-t-il.

Yifan ne répondit pas, lâchant son poignet. Cela devait être dur pour lui de revoir son ami d'enfance ainsi, après tant d'années et transformé en vampire qui plus est. Sehun paraissait triste, et Yifan détestait le voir triste. Il était deux fois plus décidé à prendre soin de Jongin désormais, pour Jongin lui-même, mais aussi pour Sehun.

Il ordonna à Sehun d'emmener Jongin se reposer dans sa chambre et de l'y installer. Le plus jeune acquiesça silencieusement et se tourna vers le jeune vampire afin qu'il le suive. Jongin jeta un regard vers Yifan avant de le suivre, puis les deux jeunes hommes disparurent au milieu de la foule.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Baekhyun manigance mais reste sur tes gardes, et surveille Jongin. Chuchota Chanyeol, gardant son sourire aux lèvres pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

\- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. Dit-il simplement, effleurant son dos de sa main.

Son frère lui lança un regard en biais et hocha la tête. Yifan retint un soupir et fixa son attention sur Baekhyun et Jongdae, surveillant leurs moindres faits et gestes. Finalement, rien de suspect ne se produisit, et la soirée s'acheva dans la bonne humeur.  

 

 

 

Sehun longeait les couloirs silencieusement, jetant quelques coups d'œil aux pieds de Jongin pour être sûr qu'il le suive toujours. Le jeune vampire se stoppa en même temps que lui devant la porte de la chambre de Yifan, et Sehun l'invita à y entrer, les yeux toujours rivés au sol.

\- C'est ici que tu séjourneras désormais, aux côtés du prince. Expliqua Sehun, refermant la porte doucement. Tu peux t'allonger sur son lit et emprunter ses vêtements, tu as le droit de circuler librement dans le manoir mais ne sors pas du domaine sans sa permission. Tu appartiens à Yifan maintenant.

\- C'est un bon maître ? Demanda Jongin, ses yeux parcourant la pièce.

\- Oui, Yifan est un bon maître. Répondit le serviteur.

Jongin s'approcha de lui, l'observant minutieusement. Il se glissa ensuite derrière lui et renifla son odeur.

\- Tu es à lui, pourquoi restes-tu avec Chanyeol ? Questionna-t-il, curieux.

\- Je suis bien le serviteur de Yifan, mais je suis désormais sous les ordres de son frère. Dit simplement Sehun.

Le jeune vampire resta silencieux un moment, pensif.

\- Je vois. Finit-il par dire. Comment puis-je le servir ?

\- Le prince te donnera des ordres. Murmura Sehun, s'écartant de lui pour se diriger vers la porte.

\- Mais tu es son serviteur non ? Tu l'as déjà servi n'est-ce pas ? Qu'aime-t-il ? Dois-je apparaître docile et vulnérable ? Insista le vampire, confus.

\- Non ! Enfin, je veux dire...Tu ne serviras pas Yifan de cette façon. Tu. Oublie ça. Balbutia-t-il.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'enfuit rapidement, laissant Jongin seul et quelque peu désorienté.

Celui-ci se mit à l'aise, sautant sur le lit du prince en soupirant. Il se demandait ce que serait sa nouvelle vie désormais, Yifan était-il différent de son ancien maître ? Il le saurait bien assez vite de toute façon.

Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, il resta immobile pendant plusieurs longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de sa transe. Il devait se préparer pour son maître. Il se leva mollement et se dirigea vers une porte qui semblait être celle de la salle de bain. Il entra prudemment, alluma la lumière et se posta devant le grand miroir mural. Le prince devait vraiment aimer se regarder pour posséder un tel miroir...

Jongin gloussa légèrement, puis observa son visage minutieusement. Il était peut-être temps qu'il fasse disparaître ses égratignures, Yifan n'aimerait sûrement pas partager son lit avec quelqu'un à moitié défiguré. Il ferma les yeux, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit ses blessures avaient disparu. Satisfait par son apparence, il se déshabilla, faisant tomber ses vêtements au sol en tas, puis se glissa sous la douche.

Le jeune vampire soupira d'aise lorsque l'eau chaude entra en contact avec sa peau, et prit soin de se laver méticuleusement. Il devait séduire son maître et le remercier pour sa bonté. Il se sécha rapidement et sortit de la salle de bain en tenue d'adam, s'allongeant sur les draps.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le retour du prince.

  

 

 

Epuisé par sa journée, Yifan se traina jusqu'à ses quartiers, sa robe glissant sur le parquet. Il n'était pas tranquille depuis que Baekhyun était arrivé et il ne le serait pas tant que son frère resterait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, la chambre était sombre.

Il ferma la porte en douceur, savourant le silence environnant, et manqua de sursauter lorsque son regard croisa les yeux brillants de Jongin. Il avait complètement oublié le jeune vampire. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas du plus jeune, celui-ci se redressant sur ses coudes et relevant une jambe de manière aguicheuse.

Jongin était complètement nu sur son lit, plus aucune trace de morsure ou de griffure visible sur sa peau hâlée. Même dans la pénombre, Yifan devait reconnaître que la vue était sublime. Le jeune vampire était légèrement plus petit que lui mais possédait de longues jambes fines et musclées. Sa peau immaculée était très alléchante et Yifan sentit ses canines sortir de ses gencives.

Jongin sembla se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il faisait à son maître puisqu'il pencha la tête sur le côté, lui présentant son cou docilement. Yifan retint un grognement et serra les poings pour contrôler ses pulsions. Jongin savait ce qu'il faisait. Son regard était séducteur, et il se léchait les lèvres pour les rendre plus rouges et plus appétissantes.

Il fit glisser ses jambes sur le côté gracieusement, se retrouvant assis sur le bord du lit, puis, d'une lenteur calculée, il se leva finalement. Yifan resta immobile et statique devant la porte, ses doigts détachant sa robe avec dextérité. Celle-ci tomba à ses pieds dans un bruit sourd, le laissant vêtu de sa chemise blanche et de son pantalon également blanc – le blanc étant la couleur des purs sangs.

Le jeune vampire s'avança lentement vers lui, roulant des hanches, avant de se stopper à quelques centimètres de son maître. Il regardait toujours Yifan dans les yeux, et bien que le prince trouve cela arrogant, une part de lui trouvait ça également très excitant. Jongin posa sa main sur sa poitrine, faisant glisser son doigt le long de son torse, se stoppant lorsqu'il arriva à la couture de son pantalon.

Yifan le saisit par la taille et inhala son odeur, fermant brièvement les yeux. Cependant lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son regard était menaçant. Il avait failli se laisser prendre au jeu du jeune vampire. Jongin cherchait-il à le manipuler ? Etait-ce le plan de Baekhyun ? Séduire Yifan ?

Le prince resserra sa prise sur les hanches de Jongin et celui-ci grimaça, laissant échapper une plainte douloureuse. Ses yeux redevinrent noirs et s'emplirent de larmes. Il avait mal. Yifan le toisa, cherchant des réponses dans son attitude et dans ses yeux, puis finit par le lâcher lorsqu'il n'y lut que de l'incompréhension et de la douleur.

Jongin se recula vivement, apeuré.

Perplexe, et toujours sur ses gardes, Yifan le commanda de se mettre à genoux devant lui. Contrôlé, Jongin se laissa tomber au sol, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Les pouvoirs du prince Yifan étaient bien plus puissants que ceux du prince Baekhyun et le corps de Jongin s'en trouva paralysé. Il avait l'impression que des millions de couteaux s'enfonçaient dans sa chaire, et la douleur était particulièrement insupportable. Les plaintes qu'il tentait de contenir se transformèrent en cris d'agonie tandis qu'il s'écroulait au sol, le corps secoué de spasmes.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir mais Yifan ordonna à ses disciples de le laisser tranquille. Respectant sa volonté, personne n'entra. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait, le prince stoppa sa torture mentale, Jongin gisant sur le sol à demi conscient. Son nouveau disciple était en sueur et tremblait à ses pieds, le regard vide et terrorisé.  

Yifan eut un haut le cœur, se rendant compte trop tard de sa cruauté. Il avait tellement peur d'être trahi et utilisé par son frère qu'il en devenait paranoïaque et impulsif. En agissant ainsi avec Jongin, il ne valait pas mieux que son frère. A cette pensée, il écarquilla les yeux et serra la mâchoire. Alors c'était ça le but de Baekhyun : le faire douter et l'obliger à se comporter comme un monstre. Encore une fois Baekhyun avait réussi à le manipuler, mais Yifan n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser gagner. Jusque-là il avait réussi à contrecarrer les plans machiavéliques de son frère, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait perdre.

Coupable, il s'avança jusqu'à Jongin et s'agenouilla devant lui. Posant sa main sur sa tête, il grimaça lorsque Jongin se figea, sa respiration se coupant. Yifan le fit se tourner sur le dos puis l'attira contre son torse, caressant son visage avec douceur. Les tremblements de Jongin se calmèrent au fil des minutes, et son regard éteint reprit une lueur normale. Lorsque sa respiration fut régulière, le prince passa ses bras sous ses cuisses et le souleva afin de le déposer délicatement sur le lit.

Jongin gardait les yeux rivaient sur son visage, surveillant ses moindres mouvements. Lâchant un soupir, Yifan s'allongea à ses côté, lui faisant face.

\- Vous ai-je offensé ? Souffla Jongin, confus.

\- Non. Répondit simplement Yifan, sans élaborer.

Il aurait aimé s'excuser, mais il en était incapable de par son rang et de par le lien qu'il entretenait avec Jongin. S'excuser n'existait pas dans le vocabulaire d'un prince. Un prince avait tous les droits sur ses serviteurs et disciples, absolument tous. S'il avait voulu tuer Jongin, il l'aurait fait, et cela aurait été _juste_. Yifan avait tous les pouvoirs, et il ne devait jamais montrer aucun signe de faiblesse, à personne.

\- Es-tu sous les ordres de Baekhyun ? Questionna Yifan.

\- Je suis sous vos ordres désormais, mon prince. Répondit le jeune vampire.

\- Bien. Alors ne me déçois pas, et ne me trahis pas. Le menaça-t-il froidement.

\- Jamais je n'oserai. Chuchota Jongin, baissant les yeux en signe de respect et de soumission.

Le regard de Yifan devint plus doux, et s'il avait eu un cœur celui-ci aurait tambouriné dans sa poitrine sous l'émotion. Jongin lui rappelait Sehun. Il voyait la ressemblance entre les deux et comprenait qu'ils aient pu être amis auparavant. Dans un sens, c'était dangereux pour Yifan car il était déjà sous le charme du jeune vampire alors qu'il le connaissait à peine. Baekhyun le connaissait trop bien malheureusement. Mais peut-être qu'il arriverait à oublier Sehun grâce à Jongin, peut-être qu'il retrouverait l'équilibre qu'il avait perdu.

Il l'espérait.

 


End file.
